


La La Land

by dressrosa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Has The Best Ideas, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, High Heels, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexy Jack is The Best Jack, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressrosa/pseuds/dressrosa
Summary: Honey, he's got heels higher than your standards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, this is very explicit. Don't ask where I got the inspiration to write this from.  
> But hope you enjoy it nonetheless! This is also not beta read so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Jack being a sexy, seductive mothertrucker and Gabe being so gaga and ready to please is definitely one of my kinks. (•̀ᴗ-)✧

Jack watches with apprehensive eyes at the giant monitor in the living room, glancing down occasionally at the vegetables he's chopping. Ana and Gabriel are sitting on the couch located in the living room. Jack has a good view of the television since the base has a rather open living space for the common area. It's one of the rare occasions where he has the time to cook a nice meal for the three of them instead of having to eat at the mess hall. Jack smiles as he cuts up a carrot with quick precision, sliding the pieces into the pot next to him.

"I can't believe this is the only channel available on the HoloVid," he can hear Gabriel grumble on his spot from the couch. He sits down with an arm slung over the back of the couch, keeping his boot clad feet propped up on the ottoman in front.

"Oh, don't tell me you really mind Gabe," Ana teases as she sits on the opposite side of the couch, her legs pressed together on the side as she sits, "as if watching gorgeous models walk down a runway isn't stimulating to you.”

Jack looks over at the screen once more. Apparently, some sort of fashion show was being broadcasted all around the world. Even him, someone who was born and raised in a small rural town, could recognize the Victoria's Secret logo on the screen.

The gigantic runway takes up most of the screen but Jack can see the roaring audience swarming all around the large arena. Streamers and decorations hang everywhere, covering the walls and floors that aren't taken up by seats. The fashion show looks lavish, fitting in with the models and designs of the lingerie they're showcasing. The flashes of cameras flood the camera, making the models glow even more. Jack refuses to blush. He wouldn't hear the end of it if Gabriel caught him blushing at the mere image of a woman in lingerie.

"Don't get me wrong, I can definitely see the appeal of lingerie," Gabriel finally drops his usual scowl, opting for a smirk instead. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't pretty damn hot."

"A man at heart then," Ana chuckled as she looked at the young women, "They are people to be desired, they're all gorgeous."

Jack looked at the women flaunting themselves down the runway. Intricate lace, satin, and velvet lingerie wrapped around their bodies, creating an even more sensual look to them. All of them had hourglass figures, most with ample bosoms and shapely bottoms as well. Jack could only imagine the click of their heels as they strutted they're way down the catwalk. They're makeup accentuated their faces even more. Pouty lips were covered in lipstick and sultry eyes were framed with either smoky or brightly colored eye shadow and eye liner.

It looked a lot more appealing than the outrageous outfits the models had been in before. Though Jack did like the idea of the large wings accompanied with most of the previous outfits. Though they were the same models as before, somehow seeing them wearing lingerie made it seem a bit more scandalous, even though the costumes they wore before were also rather provocative.

Jack couldn’t help but squirm slightly as he cut up more vegetables for the soup. Growing up in Indiana, he never really did have a chance to snag a girlfriend even though he had above average looks. He had always been too caught up in family and school matters to even think about having a girlfriend. Where he was rather inexperienced in the department, Gabriel was the opposite. Jack had overheard many of the various conversations Gabriel has had with other soldiers in the SEP program. It was usual to hear of the men talking about their countless relationships and one night stands with women before they joined up in the program. Rodriguez and Smith were notorious in going a little too gung ho about their sexual experiences and getting into a little too much detail about their techniques.

Jack would always wave them off, not interested in hearing about their sexual life. But it was when Gabriel would toss in his own two cents that Jack listened intently.

It was no surprise that Gabriel wasn’t a virgin. Gabriel knew he was good looking and openly told people that he had a good amount of experience under his belt. Jack could never hold back the surge of jealously that rushed through his stomach every time Gabriel would mention a previous sexual partner he had in the past. But what bothered him the most was when Gabriel specifically talked about the many women he had bedded. Gabriel would often talk about the supple curves of women’s bodies that he enjoyed or the way their slender legs would wrap around his waist as he went to town. The way he said he would love it when their manicured nails would scrape down his back, their unabashed moans ringing in his ears. Jack would always grit his teeth and force himself to walk away, even though his growing arousal wanted to keep him chained to the spot so he could listen more; so he could fantasize about him being in those women’s place.  

Jack shuddered at the thought.

“Are you alright, Jack?” Ana’s concerned voice asked.

Jack’s eyes widened before clearing his throat, cleaning off the cutting board in the sink, “Yeah sorry about that, guess a draft came in or something.”

She raised a curious brow at him but said no more.

“I’ll be right back, I gotta take a piss,” Gabriel stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Jack tried not to stare at the way his back muscles clenched and how Gabriel’s shirt rose a small bit, teasing his eyes with a strip of dark skin. Jack’s eyes snapped back at the dirty dishes in front of him, waiting until Gabriel left the room.

“What’s on your mind Jack? Your face is as red as the beets you were cutting,” Ana commented as Gabriel was out of earshot.

“What? Nothing,” Jack tried playing it off. He dried his hands before taking the pot full of cut chicken and vegetables before depositing it on top of the stove. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve seen that look before, you’re in deep thought. Now tell me what’s on your mind. Or do you need me to wait for Gabriel so we can interrogate you together?”

“Alright, there’s no need for that,” Jack sighed, turning on the heat as he kept his back towards Ana’s questioning gaze as he waited for the water to heat up. “I was just, thinking of the fashion show.”

“The fashion show? What makes you so interested in it?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Jack, I would never.”

He takes a deep breath, exhaling and inhaling a couple more times. “I, I was thinking about myself wearing lingerie.”

There’s a small silence before Ana responds.

“What kind?”

Jack spins around so fast he almost knocks the pot off the stovetop, “What?”

“I’m asking what kind,” Ana says, her face completely serious.

“Um, I mean I guess just normal bra and underwear?” Jack swears he’s never been so embarrassed.

“Oh come on Jack, you need to be a little more creative than that,” Ana chuckles, shaking her head. “You should be a little bit more adventurous.”

“How so then?” Jack can’t help be curious.

“Add a little lace in there, something. Mix it up a little, don’t be so _vanilla_.”

“Like, maybe some garters and stockings too?” He can feel his face heat up with every suggestion.

“There you go Jack, throw some more in there. Add some flavor,” Ana smirks, eyes shining.

Jack swallows the lump in his throat, “I was also thinking, maybe…”

“What Jack?”

He pauses, “Maybe some high heels too?”

Ana’s head tilts back as she lets out a hearty laugh, “Jack, you have the best ideas. Give me two days tops, I’ll have everything ready.”

“No Ana,” Jack smiles back, “ _you_ have the best ideas.”

* * *

Jack lays on his back on top of his bed, the sheets feeling slightly suffocating as he waits for Ana’s knock.

It had been hard to keep his face its usual color when Gabriel returned from the bathroom. Ana always had the perfect poker face. Gabriel had come in, confused by the random tension that had settled in the room while he was gone. Luckily, dinner had passed without any implications, letting Jack run to his room straight after dinner since Ana happily took over the cleanup. Ana had then sneaked to Jack’s room to have meeting with him on what exactly he wanted style and color wise.

As usual, Jack’s face was flushed as he scrolled through the various designs and colors. He hadn’t known there was so much variety and choices in lingerie. When he was younger he had only imagined the standard bra and underwear and thought it was really the only option for women. He could have never envisioned the kinds of lingerie he saw at the fashion show. But it sent a new type of rush throughout his body at the thought of wearing something so feminine. While he wasn’t as broad and bulky as Gabriel, his body was much more pronounced than most men his age. Although he had a good amount of muscle, the other soldiers would constantly tease him about his trim, “Disney Princess” waist as well as his long, albeit muscular legs. Even though his body was far from slender and feminine, he had a feeling he could pull off women undergarments.

A knock on his door brought him up to a sitting position, getting up and making his way to the door to peek his head out. He was greeted to the sight of Ana’s amused smirk, as well as a large box in her hands. He moved aside to open the door and let her in. She slid in with a ghostly grace, slipping inside his room without a sound. He closed the door, locking it for his own sanity.

Ana moved towards his bed, setting the box down on it. It was pink, a nicely made bow keeping the lid closed. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was inside.

“So, uh, where did you get the stuff anyways?” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his eyes to the side, still too embarrassed about the current situation.

“Now Jack, you can’t think I’d give you all my secrets, hm?” Ana smiled with a twinkle in her eye. “Don’t worry about anything, this is for you as well as Gabriel. You two need a little break, you’ve been breaking your backs lately, bending over backwards for missions.”

It had been a while since he and Gabriel had some alone time. Missions had kept everything hectic and they didn’t even have time to share a kiss, so sex had been out of the question for the past couple months. It made him giddy, thinking that their first time in a while would be something so, _perverse_.

“So, I’m guessing you’d like to see your new clothes?” Ana gestured to the box and Jack unconsciously strode over to it, looking down at it carefully as if it would disappear from his sights.

With shaking hands, he pulled the ribbon off carefully, setting it down on the floor as he kneeled to get to eye level with the box itself. He pulled off the lid, placing it next to the box atop the bed. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the material of the undergarments.

With shaking hands, he pulled the ribbon off carefully, setting it down on the floor as he kneeled to get to eye level with the box itself. He pulled off the lid, placing it next to the box atop the bed. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the material of the undergarments. The bra had a rather sloped look to it, as if it was made to give off more cleavage. The top hem of the cups of the bra were intricate outlines of flowers, Jack guessed roses of some sort. Like the rest of the outfit, it was a neutral tan tone, with outlines of black. The panties were similar, having the same weaving rose pattern that defined most of the lingerie. Small black bows gave the underwear more decoration, as well as on the matching garters and sheer stockings. Pushed to the side of the box were black stiletto pumps. He took one in hand, looking at the size of the heel. He pressed his hand next to it, determining that it was about five or six inches in height. It was made of a soft velvet material, matching the lingerie’s softness.

“Holy hell Ana, this is amazing,” Jack said in awe. He brushed his hands over the heels, reveling in the softness as well as the point of the heel itself. “Don’t tell me you paid for all of this.”

“Don’t worry about a thing Jack. Consider it, an early Christmas gift,” Ana said a little too happily. “Now, why don’t I go over and call Gabriel while you, slip into something a bit more _comfortable_ ,” she moved towards the exit, casually letting herself out and closing the door behind her.

He gulps as he takes one last look at the underwear before getting up and stripping off his clothes. Once he’s completely naked, he slips on the bra first. After struggling with the clasp for a good couple minutes, he finally gets it hooked on. He then carefully puts on the panties, letting his legs drop through the leg holes. He manages to put on the garters rather easily, clipping them on the panties and cinching them around his waist. He sits on the bed to put on the stockings, lightly shivering as the almost transparent material ghosts over his legs with ease, his nearly hairless legs sliding over the material. He lets his legs drop, settling on the edge of the bed. The heels still sit in the box next to him. He’s already wearing women’s underwear for god’s sake, why will heels make anything different. He reaches over to take one of them in hand, bringing his leg up to put his foot carefully into the shoe. Surprisingly it fits perfectly and Jack wonders how Ana could find shoes in super soldier size. He takes the other one and puts it on as well. _Putting them on is the easy part, it’s standing up that’s the challenge._

Slowly but surely, he gets up to make his way over to the full length mirror he keeps hanging on the back of his door. His legs aren’t shaking as much as he thought they would but it is less graceful than it should be. Finally, he manages to stand in front of the mirror to take a good look at himself. At first, he thought he would look ridiculous, like a little girl trying on her mother’s heels just for fun. But he is stunned to see that that’s not the case at all. His inverted triangle body shape is complimented by the lingerie, it hugs his body in all the right places. The panties create even more definition to the V of his pelvis. Although his crotch does not have the same aesthetic as a woman’s might have, it still brings a shiver to Jack’s spine as he looks at his already half hard cock. The stockings and garters make his legs look even softer, as if there isn’t a hair at all on his legs. But Jack’s favorite part by far are the heels. They make his already slender legs look like they go on for miles. With a blush, he cocks a hip and brings a leg up in front of the other as if crossing them, in a way he’s seen many women do to look sexier in movies and television shows. He quickly hides his face in his hands, embarrassed. He peeks through his fingers before letting his hands fall to his sides. He gives himself another once over before a knock startles him out of his own ogling.

“Jack, are you in there? Ana said you needed me for something,” Gabriel’s distinct gruff voice filters through the door.

“Yeah, I’m here, hold on!” Jack scrambles to get to his bed, taking the empty box and bow to shove them under his bed as best as he can. He then tries to make his sheets presentable, smoothing them out and fluffing his single pillow for good measure. He sits down on the edge of the bed, legs in front of him, stiff and closed. He takes a deep breath before saying, “C-Come in.”

The door lets out a small creak as Gabriel enters the room. His eyes are closed as he rubs his head, most likely in annoyance since it’s already rather late, “Listen Jack, whatever this is can’t it wait until morning?”

“But Gabe, wouldn’t you rather talk about this now?” Jack says in the most sensual voice he can. He cringes when his tone makes him sound more like a porn star than a romantic lover.

“What the hell are you talking abou—“ Gabriel’s voice dies down as he takes in the sight of his lover on the bed clad in only lingerie.

“Surprise?” Jack says quietly, looking at Gabriel with a flushed face.

“A goddamn surprise it is,” Gabriel’s face is now also a shade of red, his tanned skin doing nothing to hide it. Jack can see his Adam’s apple bob, his eyes transfixed on the lines and curves of Jack’s body.

Jack smirks, crooking a finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, “Why don’t you come a little closer?”

As if it breaks him out of his trance, Gabriel stalks his way over to the bed. His shoulders move with each step, accentuating his large figure as he finally gets in front of Jack. Jack then scoots back, letting his body move towards the headboard of the bed, leaning his back against the cheap wood, smiling up at Gabriel the whole time. With the grace of a feline, Gabriel moves his body up towards Jack, sliding their already hot bodies together close, but not close enough to make actual contact. His eyes are already becoming cloudy with lust, his pupils dilating noticeably.

“Am I close enough now, _amorcito_?” Gabriel all but purrs, his voice dropping to a low timbre.

Jack responds with his own sultry tone, “Not close enough, give me more?”

Gabriel chuckles, rubbing his hands up and down Jack’s legs as he leans down more to whisper in his ear, “I’ll give you so much more,” a small nip to his ear is all he gets before his lips are enveloped by Gabriel’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my writing isn't the best, still trying to improve bit by bit. Kudos and comments are always appreciated but not required!  
> The smut shall be in the next chapter. I'll be posting it very soon! 
> 
> I did my best to describe the kind of lingerie Jack was wearing but here's the actual picture of what I was going for! [*](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/ihXa5BDb3UUV53Kx81mdBQLq6HU/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2017/01/26/914/n/1922564/a7b81bd4588a62755e5682.70878649_160705_ap_lindie_hero_073/i/Agent-Provocateur-Lindie-Bra-215-Suspenders-215.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the reason for that E rating! I had a little inspiration from the baby room scene from The Wolf of Wall Street. Heels man, they add flavor to everything.
> 
> This whole chapter is just straight up porn. I am not ashamed. I threw everything I have into this.

Although they have kissed countless times, it always feels as if it’s their first time. He feels Gabriel’s tongue press against him, his tongue tracing the seam of his lips but never darting in as if only testing the waters. Jack lets his own tongue shyly peek from his lips, lightly caressing Gabriel’s own. It gets a nice groan out of Gabriel, his eyes fluttering slightly as his eyes most likely roll back just a tad. Just kissing gets them hot and bothered, the feeling of being connected in a way that is intimate yet also soft, unlike the hot, passionate, primal intimacy they get when they’re having sex.

Jack lets his head fall back against the headboard so he can speak, “Slow down there Gabe, I’m not going anywhere,” he chuckles.

“I know, I just want to get my hands all over you,” Gabriel punctuates this by letting his hands roam over the exposed parts of his body, taking extra time to trace the pattern along Jack’s bra.

Jack smirks before pressing his hands onto Gabriel’s shoulders, pushing him back so that there is a good amount of room between the two of them.

“I said to slow down,” Jack says, his tone edging onto a more serious tone yet still teasing.

Gabriel lifts a brow but says nothing and obeys, backing up slightly to move his hands down from Jack’s chest onto his thighs.

“Good boy,” Jack praises, carefully tugging off Gabriel’s prized beanie to run a hand through the curls atop of Gabriel’s head. He lightly drags his nails down the shaved sides of his head, earning him a nice shudder from Gabriel as his fingers barely dance against the shell of his ear. “Now why don’t you just sit back for a little bit and enjoy the show?”

Gabriel audibly gulps, his eyes darkening with lust by the second, “Can’t I touch?”

Suddenly Jack’s eyes narrow, “Did I say you could touch?” Jack scoots back more, letting his entire back press against the headboard to increase the space between the two of them. He can see Gabriel visibly deflate and Jack shakes his head at him, “I thought you were going to be a good boy for me? Only good boys get treats.”

Gabriel grits his teeth and lets air out from his nostrils, “I’ll be good.”

“Now that’s what I want to hear,” Jack smiles before he lets his hands glide over the planes of his chest. He lets his hands get caught in the material of his bra, smoothing over the cups and lightly grabbing at them as if he does have breasts. Though he doesn’t have as pronounced mounds on his chest, his pecs are big enough to take up some space in the bra, creating a good amount of cleavage if he presses his chest together just right. He can see Gabriel’s dark eyes follow every movement, taking in every detail as his nostrils flare with each deep breath. “What are you thinking about, Gabriel?”

It takes a couple seconds for the question to register in Gabriel’s mind. He swallows once more, his eyes still locked onto Jack’s fondling hands, “I wish I could see your nipples, I want to see your tits.”

Jack could feel his face flush. He had never heard of men’s pecs being referred to as “tits” but it always sent a shiver down his spine.

“Too bad, I’m not going to let you see until later,” Jack teases as he uses his arms to press his pecs together, creating the illusion of cleavage. “But, if you’re a good boy maybe you can see something else sooner,” Jack lets his hands drop down lower, skimming over the top of his panties.

He never thought he would ever be in this position. He and Gabriel have had rather deviant sex before, but it mostly just included dirty talk or the occasional raunchy sex position. But looking up at Gabriel, seeing him so ready to please, ready to do whatever Jack asks him too, it’s too much for his mind to process. Part of him wants to lay back, spread his legs and let Gabriel have his way with him. But another part – a part he never thought he would have a chance to let out – wanted to tease Gabriel to the very end. During sex, Gabriel always was the one to take initiative and Jack never seemed to mind. He enjoyed being dominated by Gabriel, loved feeling the animalistic passion Gabriel always managed to give no matter how many times they made love. But now, being able to tell Gabriel what and what not to do, it filled him with an immense amount of arousal. And he intended to keep the feeling as long as he could.

Jack trailed his hands lower, passing the panties and onto the belts that held his garters up. He slid a finger beneath one of them, lifting it up before letting go to let it smack against his thigh, leaving a prominent red mark behind. Gabriel followed the movement, trembling as the welt was left on Jack’s skin. Jack smirked before taking it in hand once more, his other doing the same to the opposite leg and repeating the process to both legs until the marks became darker and darker.

Gabriel let out a small whine – Jack immediately stored the memory of the sound in his brain – his thighs shuffling together as to ease the tense erection between them. Jack eyed the bulge carefully, taking in the way Gabriel’s pants were tented obscenely, a wet patch already forming.

“Jack, _mi amor_ , please let me touch you,” Gabriel all but begged, leaning in closer. During Jack’s little show, Gabriel had managed to move so he was on all fours, his chest hovering over Jack’s legs, arms braced on either side of them.

Jack’s leg immediately bent, letting one of his pumps land directly on Gabriel’s pec, pushing him back, “What did I say Gabriel? No touching for you,” Jack slowly let his leg stretch, pushing Gabriel back, his heel digging in – _though not too hard_ – into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel had his mouth open, letting out hot puffs of air as his eyes looked down, watching Jack’s stiletto push him back, making his legs slide out from underneath him. It caused the fronts of his thighs to press against the sheets, his arms still propping himself up. Gabriel hissed at the feeling of his erection being pressed fully into the mattress, his hips wiggling to ease the pressure.

“ _Fuck_ , Jack goddammit,” Gabriel said through clenched teeth. Although he sounded angry, Jack knew it was only because he was adding more to Gabriel’s already repressed arousal.

Jack responded by twisting his heel ever so slightly, not to cause pain but to reprimand Gabriel, “Using filthy language now? Don’t you have better uses for that dirty mouth of yours?”

Gabriel’s eyes met Jack’s and he chuckled at the hope that filled those dark brown eyes. Jack smiles slyly before gesturing to his panties and garters, “Go ahead, Gabriel.”

He catches Gabriel’s tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he finally shuffles his way towards Jack’s lower body. With careful hands, Gabriel unhooks the garters although he doesn’t pull them off, letting the hooks hang off Jack’s thighs. Jack leans back, his chin nearly resting against his chest to get a good look at Gabriel. Gabriel meets Jack’s cloudy blue eyes before ghosting his lips over the band of his panties. He lets his tongue outline the pattern of the flowers making up the top of the underwear, dipping into the openings to tickle the skin showing through. Jack lightly wriggles at the feeling of Gabriel’s beard brushing against his pelvis, his hips coming up off the bed to bump against Gabriel’s chin. Jack sees Gabriel’s hands come up to grab at Jack’s hips before he manages to thread a hand through the hair on the top of Gabriel’s head, his hand gripping the black curls.

“I never said you could touch with your hands,” Jack growls out, tugging lightly at Gabriel’s hair waiting for a response.

“Sorry,” Gabriel breathes out, letting his hands fall back onto the bed, keeping him supported on the bed, leaning more of his body onto the space between Jack’s legs.

Jack lets his grip lighten, running a hand through the hair carefully before retracting his hand to let Gabriel get back to work. Gabriel waits for a little bit before dropping his head down once more to lick around the panties more, darkening the material more with his saliva.

“Hurry it up now, or else you won’t have any time to explore more,” Jack teases, skating his hand up and down his body as if gesturing to it all.

Gabriel’s eyes drop to half-mast as he moves up towards the waistband of his panties. He bites his bottom lip before pinching the top of the soft material between his teeth, dragging it down Jack’s hips slowly. Jack’s parts open slightly while he stares at Gabriel’s mouth with rapt attention. Gabriel’s eyes lock with his as he lets the panties slide down the V of his hips, catching on his erection slightly before Gabriel tugs a little harder until his cock is free. The cool air of the room brushes over his cock, making Jack moan at the change in temperature. He swears he can see Gabriel’s ears twitch at the noise, like a cat’s. Gabriel continues to pull the panties down Jack’s legs, finally making it to the heels on his feet. With a bit of maneuvering, Gabriel gets them off but not before kissing the dorsal of each of his feet near where the heels end near his toes. Jack rewards him by gently gliding the smooth velvet of his heels up Gabriel’s flanks, throwing him a nice sexy smile as a bonus. Gabriel moans out gratefully. He then takes a small moment to look at the panties in his hands before bringing them up to his mouth to lightly lick at the crotch area, making Jack’s erection jump.

“As nice as it is, I’d rather have the real thing in my mouth, please Jack?” Gabriel drops the panties next to him on the bed before resuming his position near Jack’s lower half. He nuzzles at Jack’s hip, looking up at him with a crafty smile.

Jack hums before smiling at Gabriel, “I guess you’ve been a good boy,” he nods to gesture towards his hard member.

Gabriel wastes no time to position himself so he can hover over Jack’s erection, letting a couple puffs of air out atop it. Jack groans as Gabriel licks the head slowly before swirling his tongue over the mushroom head of his cock. Although Jack isn’t nearly as thick as Gabriel, he makes up with length as Gabriel starts making his way down Jack’s dick, breathing out through his nose carefully. Jack does his best not to lift his hips up too high, not wanting to gag Gabriel – at least not yet. Maybe another time. His concentration is nearly broken as Gabriel finally makes it to the base of his cock, sucking harshly as his nose finally nestles itself in Jack’s pubic hair. Gabriel backs off, letting Jack’s cock slide out of his mouth before taking another breath then going down once more. Jack’s head tilts back as he moans, concentrating on the swirling of Gabriel’s tongue as well as the occasional suction that grips his dick. Gabriel takes his time, testing Jack’s patience as he licks up and down Jack like a lollipop. Tracing a prominent vein with his tongue, deepthroating, sucking, and swallowing when he reaches the base every time.

Jack is panting by the time Gabriel pulls off his dick for what feels like the hundredth time, “Get on with it Gabriel, I know you want more,” his hips lift off the bed, hitting Gabriel in the chin with his cock, “Move a little lower? You can touch with your hands now.”

Gabriel gives a quick kiss to Jack’s cock before answering, “Anything for you, _mi cielo_. Whatever you want.”

He shifts so he can get his legs under him, sitting atop his legs. He grabs Jack’s full thighs, dragging Jack down the bed so he isn’t leaning against the headboard anymore. His head is resting comfortably against the pillow, the rest of his body on the mattress as Gabriel takes a thigh in each hand to press them onto Jack’s chest, almost bending him in half.

“Spread yourself for me, Jack. Show me where you want my mouth,” Gabriel says with a smirk, looking into Jack’s eyes.

Jack lets his eyelids fall halfway before extending his arms to grab his ass, parting his cheeks to let his pink entrance be exposed to Gabriel’s hungry eyes. Jack bites his lip, looking up at Gabriel through his lashes, tongue darting out to outline the bottom of his mouth. Gabriel’s nostrils flare as he takes in the sight of Jack spreading himself so openly for him, for his eyes only. _For his mouth, only_.

Gabriel bends down, blowing a small amount of air onto Jack’s asshole making Jack twitch in surprise before cuffing Gabriel on the side of the head. Gabriel replies with a cheeky grin before finally letting his tongue encircling the tight furl. Jack lets his head melt into the pillow, letting out moans of appreciation as Gabriel starts prodding the entrance with the tip of his tongue.

“Yes, Gabriel more _please_ ,” Jack sounds so desperate already, making his already red cheeks even darker as he listens to himself moan unabashedly.

Gabriel chuckles, letting the vibrations move against Jack’s ass as he rests his cheek against Jack’s own ass, “What do you want more of? I won’t know unless you tell me,” he presses a kiss to the rosy bud.

Suddenly, Jack’s thighs end up encompassing Gabriel’s head, keeping him locked into the position with his mouth securely on Jack’s asshole, “You better start eating my ass or I swear to god you’re not getting anything this good ever again,” Jack all but snarls.

Gabriel’s eyes are wide with disbelief and lust, his pupils almost taking up the brown of his irises. Since he can’t respond with his voice, Gabriel makes a show of nodding his head, causing his mouth to brush along Jack’s opening making Jack almost jackknife off the bed at the feeling of both Gabriel’s tongue as well as the thick hairs of his beard.

“Oh _god_!” Jack yells out at the sudden extra sensations, “ _Gabriel_ , please more,” Jack’s hips start humping onto Gabriel’s face.

Jack guesses Gabriel must have growled because he suddenly feels vibrations along his opening, making him groan out in gratitude. His back makes a perfect arch as Gabriel’s tongue finally starts wiggling its way inside of him, brushing up against his inner walls in a way he can only describe as _perfection_. Gabriel’s hands are holding Jack’s thighs in a death grip and Jack can see the red indents of his fingers alongside his thighs. He keeps Jack’s lower half lifted off the bed, making Jack whimper in arousal at the mere strength Gabriel has to keep him up for so long. He glances over to Gabriel’s arms, watching his biceps flex as he keeps Jack suspended. He’s about to tell Gabriel to stop before he comes but ends up letting out a long cry as Gabriel suddenly shakes his head from side to side roughly, trying to get his tongue even deeper into the wet cavern of his body.

“G-Gabriel, stop it’s too much. I don’t want to come yet,” Jack almost wails, gripping Gabriel’s locks as he tries to tug him off his hole.

But Gabriel does not back off, instead he digs his face more into the crease of his ass, letting his tongue make circular motions inside of him. It makes Jack scream in absolute pleasure at the sudden force. The top of Gabriel’s nose bumps the bottom of Jack’s testes, nudging them with the force of his face moving back and forth.

“ _Fuck_ , Gabriel please!” Jack yells, still dazed from Gabriel’s surprise attack. “I don’t want to come yet, I want you _inside_ me!”

This finally manages to get Gabriel’s attention. He pulls back from his ass, a string of saliva connecting them before breaking off. Gabriel brings a hand up to wipe his mouth, letting it run down his beard to smooth it out. He shoots Jack a triumphant smirk, letting his thumb brush against Jack’s abused hole.

“What’s wrong Jack, too much for you?” his tone teasing Jack.

Jack lets his breath even out before answering, “Goddammit Gabe, I told you to stop, you asshole,” Jack snaps but he knows he isn’t mad in the slightest.

“I’m sorry _cariño_ , I couldn’t help myself,” Gabriel smooths his hands over Jack’s thighs apologetically, “You’re just so goddamn irresistible, can’t help it if I like the sound of your moans. And your ass is to die for,” he emphasizes this by darting his tongue towards Jack’s asshole once more. But Jack manages to stop him, bringing a foot up to press against Gabriel’s chest like before. Gabriel’s eyes widen considerably, mostly due to him not knowing Jack could be so flexible, his tongue still lolled out and hanging out of his mouth.

Jack carefully places his foot down after Gabriel backs off, “I told you no more of that. I want your dick inside of me, _now_.”

Gabriel finally collects himself, pulling his tongue back into his mouth before snickering at Jack’s assertiveness, “Of course, _mi querido_.”

Realizing Gabriel had been clothed the whole time, Jack lets himself relax into the bed as he watches Gabriel strip down in front of him. He tugs off his black regulation shirt, his lightly haired chest fluctuating due to his deep breaths. He then brings a hand down to unbuckle his belt, undoing the zipper and stepping out of his fatigues and slipping off his combat boots. Gabriel lets his hand pause over the waistband of his black boxer shorts, the other grabbing his cock through the thin fabric to knead it softly while looking over Jack’s spread out body.

Jack tilts his head and makes a show of bringing up a hand to curl under his chin in a fist, the other laying near his head in a wanton position. His legs are spread, feet planted on the mattress with his knees bent to give Gabriel a small peek at the wet, pink opening between his ass. His eyes are half closed, giving him a seductive look as he watches Gabriel grin while he strips off the last article of clothing before he crawls up the bed towards Jack once more.

“I’m going to pound your ass so hard you’re not going to be able to sit down without remembering my cock up your ass,” Gabriel grounds out as he leans towards Jack’s ear, nipping lightly.

Jack turns his head to tug at Gabriel’s earlobe, “Please Gabriel, give it to me. Hard, fast, all of it.”

Gabriel catches Jack’s lips into a searing kiss, gripping Jack’s legs as he presses his tongue against Jack’s. Jack moans, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck as they rock against each other. Gabriel manages to skillfully wriggle his way out of Jack’s anaconda grip to reach over towards the nightstand to open the drawer. He grabs their usual stash of lube and takes a couple of condoms, making Jack raise a brow.

“Think you can make it more than one round?” Jack challenges.

Gabriel gives him a promising grin, “This super soldier shit is good for more than just combat, trust me.”

He leans back and brings the condom packet up to his mouth to rip it with his teeth before Jack’s hand jerks out to grab Gabriel’s wrist.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asks.

“No condom, I want to feel you,” Jack can feel his face flush. The SEP had notified them that the injections did more than just enhance them physically. It made it nearly impossible for them to contract any kind of disease, including STDs. Although they had this freedom, they had never had sex without protection, something they were both completely fine with. But now, Jack wanted to connect with Gabriel in every way imaginable.

“You sure? Could be messy,” Gabriel couldn’t help the perverse grin.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jack leaned up, whispering softly into Gabriel’s ear, “I want to feel you inside of me, _everything_.”

Gabriel groans, leaning his forehead against Jack’s shoulder, “You always know the best things to say. Alright.”

He leans back to grab the half empty bottle of lube, uncapping it and letting it drizzle onto his palm. Gabriel warms the lube before coating the rim of Jack’s hole as well as dipping in his finger to lather it inside as well causing Jack to out a small whimper at the contact. He adds more on his hand, slathering it on his cock and giving it a couple pumps while keeping eye contact with Jack.

“How do you want it?” Gabriel asks, tracing the edge of Jack’s hole with the head of his dick.

“Doggy?” Jack suggests, lightly pushing against Gabriel.

Gabriel lets out a sound Jack can only interpret as approval as he’s maneuvered onto all fours easily, Gabriel positioning himself behind Jack.

“You ready?” Gabriel asks, lightly slapping his cock on the small of Jack’s back and smearing some of the excess lube onto his skin.

Jack can only nod, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel with pleading eyes. Gabriel smiles and nods back before pressing the head of his cock against his entrance, slowly pushing in with practiced movements. They’ve had sex enough that Gabriel knows how much Jack can take at a time. And although he’s been inside Jack a good amount of times, he’s always amazed by the tight heat that envelopes him. Both he and Jack groan in pleasure, Jack feeling Gabriel seat his way inside of him and Gabriel at the velvety grip around his cock.

“ _God_ , you take my dick so well,” Gabriel strokes his hands along Jack’s sides, giving small shallow thrusts.

“Gabe please, move. I can take it,” Jack begs, his body rocking back and forth as he tries to get Gabriel to do something, feeling displeased at the stillness inside of him.

Gabriel pants and nods, giving into Jack’s request. He increases the speed of his thrusts, his hips meeting Jack’s ass in a smooth rhythm. Jack’s small sounds of “ah, ah, ah” ring throughout the room in tandem with the slaps of skin on skin. Gabriel is mesmerized with the movement of Jack’s backside whenever his cock slams inside, watching the skin jiggle at the force of his movements.

Jack keeps his eyes open, looking at the wrinkled sheets beneath him. He looks down past his abs, watching his red, swollen cock move back and forth between his legs as he’s ruthlessly pounded into. The flushed head of his dick swings like a pendulum and Jack has to raise his head to look at the headboard to keep himself sane.

The milky color of Jack’s skin is turning a lovely shade of red as Gabriel continues to thrust into him, keeping a nice rhythm. Gabriel looks down at the place where they’re connected, fascinated by the way his cock appears and disappears inside of Jack’s ass, the dark cock making Jack’s rim stretch around his girth.

Gabriel’s head tilts back as he lets out a groan, “ _Fuck Jack_ , you feel so goddamn perfect around me. Your ass is so tight and hot.”

Jack moaned at the praise. Dirty talk had always been a turn on for him. He used to be such an innocent young man. He never thought he would be in such a position but he couldn’t bring himself to care, the immense pleasure taking over his embarrassment.

“Gabriel, please. Harder, I’m not going to break,” Jack pleaded, pushing back against Gabriel’s thrusts. He then lets out an honest to god squeak when suddenly a large hand comes underneath the bottom strap of his bra to grab ahold of one of his pectorals, squeezing and fondling it. Jack gasps at the sudden sensation, his head falling onto the pillow in front of him as skilled fingers pinch and rub along his nipple. “God _Gabe,_ please stop teasing!”

Gabriel growls, gripping Jack’s hips and flipping Jack onto his back without slipping his cock out of Jack’s ass, making Jack yelp in surprise. He then proceeded to increase the speed and drive into his movements, making Jack’s back bow. Gabriel pressed his face into the crook of Jack’s face, panting harshly into his sweat slicked skin. The headboard of the bed slams against the wall and the bed creaks desperately in time with Gabriel’s thrusts, threatening to give out. Jack can’t help but be enthralled at the cacophony of sounds they’re making.

Jack’s hands scrabble at Gabriel’s muscled back, leaving indents into the dark skin as he felt his body move back and forth with the force of Gabriel’s movements. His legs came to wrap around Gabriel’s waist, digging the pointed heels of his shoes into the dimples of Gabriel’s back.

“Oh fuck, Jack,” Gabriel whimpered, loving the feeling of the blunt tips of Jack’s heels pressing into him.

Jack answered with a whine of his own, feeling the slickness of the lube running down his legs as some of it seeped out from his hole. He snaked his arms around Gabriel’s sturdy neck as he whispered sweet nothings into Gabriel’s ear, quickly coming to his end.  

“Gabriel, I’m so close. Please, _more_ ,” Jack panted as Gabriel’s thrusts started losing its tempo. Gabriel answered with a growl, somehow pressing himself closer to Jack as his hips started to stutter. “Give it to me Gabriel, fill me up.”

With an arm around Jack’s head, keeping him close to him, Gabriel pressed his face into Jack’s hair as he let loose, “Fuck _Jack_ , shit, goddammit,” he let out a series of curse words as he too started coming towards his climax.

“ _Gabriel_!” Jack mewled as his back arched once more, his cock trapped between their bodies as he came. His seed leaked between them as he pressed his hips even closer, feeling Gabriel’s load being emptied into him. He shivered, feeling spurt after spurt mixed along with the lube.

Gabriel felt his cock twitch and spasm as he came inside of Jack’s hole, feeling his balls clench as well. He licked Jack’s neck, tasting the salty sweat as he came down from his high. He laid atop of Jack, not caring about the sticky ooze of Jack’s orgasm between them. He shifted, leaning his weight next to Jack, keeping him close with his dick still buried inside of him.

Jack squirmed at the uncomfortable sensation of his ejaculate drying, “G-Gabe, pull out. I want to shower, I’m all sticky,” he muttered as he tried to wrench himself away from Gabe, an inch or so of his cock slipping out of him.

Gabriel let out a warning growl before pulling Jack back flush against him by the hips, making Jack gasp at the sudden movement, “You’re not going anywhere. Remember what I said?” Gabriel nudged the side of Jack’s neck, sucking a dark hickey into his skin, “These injections are good for a lot more than just combat stamina.”

Jack smacks Gabriel’s chest as he lets out a barrage of colorful insults as he’s pulled against Gabriel’s broad chest once more. He isn’t quiet until Gabriel looks directly at him with eyes that have finally calmed down from their sexual haze. Gabriel’s dusky brown eyes meet his with such sincerity Jack is honestly thrown off for a second.

“ _I love you_ , so goddamn much,” Gabriel almost whispers, as if he isn’t sure how to say the words correctly.

Jack’s eyes widen, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to find the right words to say, “I love you too Gabe, always,” he maps out the sharp line of Gabriel’s jaw as he says it.

Gabriel presses his forehead against Jack’s, both of them basking in the afterglow. The silence is finally broken when Gabriel clears his throat, making Jack look at him questioningly.

“So, round two?” Gabriel’s thick eyebrows waggle.

Jack responds with a smack to the side of Gabriel’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it sexy enough? (´•ω•`๑)


	3. Epilogue

Gabriel is already snoring by the time his phone lights up, alerting Jack he has a text message. He manages to release himself from Gabriel's death grip as he leans over to grab his phone from the nightstand. He unlocks his phone and sees it's a text from Ana, a multimedia message to be exact.

He opens the message and the picture attached is of a heart shaped velvet box, adorned with a simple golden bow. Jack reads the text along with it and proceeds to lie back in bed, putting a pillow over his face to cover up his burning blush. 

 

* * *

 

 **Ana:** _Just wait until you see what I've got in store for you for Valentine's Day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need an Ana in our lives.


End file.
